Welcome Home
by Clicquot
Summary: Jenny Flint is chambermaid to Madame Vastra. That, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny Flint had been working for Vastra, the Silurian detective, for several months.

In the first month, she had asked Jenny join her for meals, preferring the company of the curiously bright and surprisingly attractive mammal whenever possible. She considered it somewhat primitive to have her sit elsewhere to eat in a household of just two.

In the second month, Jenny began training in hand-to-hand combat and various blades and swords, and by the fourth month, the two had become quite close, though neither was quite ready to acknowledge the budding attraction and affection between them. Jenny often accompanied her on various "missions," although Vastra occasionally had to deliver the well meaning girl from harm's way. She liked the way that Jenny looked at her, especially in those times of rescue. Not to say that Jenny was a liability-she could hold her own more often than not, and her skills increased daily.

In the sixth month, they began to casually touch-a hand squeeze at the table, a brief embrace after being apart, or full body contact during their training sessions which took place in the cellar. Jenny had acquired some small sized men's under things which she had fashioned into clothes suitable for the strenuous maneuvers of the training they did together. Vastra, of course was content to exercise in the nude; there was no cultural taboo for her in nakedness, and in this state she was most comfortable and agile. Naturally, she had discussed this with Jenny when she was first employed-not wanting the young girl to be disturbed by her appearance nor by her lack of shame. Jenny was not disturbed. Not in the least. Although, bath time was becoming quite the distraction. Her Madame noticed, far more often than she mentioned, the heated blush on Jenny's cheeks after the back scrubbing and this pleased her.

Jenny had noticed that her mistress was quite free and open about all things pertaining to her body and its functions, except for two: she always washed and tended her head and face for herself, whether in the bath or in securing or removing her hat and veil, and she had never talked about any previous personal relationships of the romantic kind. This was curious to Jenny (certainly the aspect of homoreptilian sex!), and she hoped that the latter was because Madame was reciprocating, a little at least, some of the feelings that were making Jenny feel so, well, alive. As for the former, she just assumed that the touching of the head was in some way an intimate action for her kind, and solemnly respected the unspoken boundary.

Finally, after 8 months of employ, in training, sweaty and a mess, Jenny overcame her reservations and kissed Vastra full on the lips. They were pressed against each other in struggle, and knowing she was on the verge of losing the point, she decided that kissing her might distract her enough to escape. The Silurian was so taken by the warmth and softness of the human's mouth that she did release her captive just long enough for her to slip from her grasp. Jenny laughed and spun around only to find her instructor pressed against her once more, this time against the wall and with two strong arms on either side of her shoulders, looking at her curiously.

At first Jenny was frightened, not knowing if she had taken her play too far. But the look in Vastra's eyes told her a different story. Jenny kissed her again, this time lingering a moment, and again spun out of her opponent's arms, again to be pressed against another wall. And so their little game went: spin, press, pause, kiss, until there was hardly a space on a wall in the cellar not stained by the perspiration from Jenny's back. It was delirious and silly and then it was determined and slow. When, after a few spins their kisses became quite passionate, Jenny dropped her practice blade and wrapped her arms around Vastra, who gently flicked her tongue along Jenny's neck, tasting the arousal and delight of the girl.

Jenny's forthrightness left no question in Vastra's mind that the attraction was mutual-lingering gazes and embraces, not to mention the increasing requests for training in grappling techniques (accompanied by giggles and squirms and more lingering gazes) seemed to indicate some degree of interest and now she was sure. Vastra found all of this terribly endearing and yet, because of Jenny's youth and the power dynamic of teacher/student, not to mention mistress/maid, she would never want to think that Jenny had resigned herself, or felt it was her duty to please her in the way so often demanded by the heads of households during that time.

So, she had waited. And by the goddesses of old, yes, she flirted. With a hairy mammal. A wondrous and delightful hairy mammal who was kissing her quite senseless now.

Kissing was not exactly foreign to the Silurian, but for her kind, it wasn't so much a mouth-to-mouth thing. There was sniffing and nipping and licking, lots of licking-all of which Jenny seemed to enjoy immensely. And as the human persisted in tasting of her mouth, tongue and teeth, Vastra soon relaxed and decided that, as it made Jenny so very happy to do these things that she could enjoy it on that basis alone. And every so often, Jenny would apply suction to her neck, near her throat and that made her heart race and little sighs escape from her lips.

Jenny was wary at first of the reptilian tongue, but soon warmed to it, as it performed such wonderful ministrations to her neck, palms, and once, between her breasts. She'd asked her mistress how long her tongue could go. Vastra replied that it could go very far indeed, that hadn't she seen her slay a man from 10 feet? Jenny said that she was well aware of its scope as a weapon, but wanted to know about its scope as an instrument of pleasure. She had blurted it out before she was fully aware of what she was implying. Vastra had, on instinct, extended her tongue from Jenny's neck, under her blouse and chemise, nearly to her navel before she realized what she was doing. She withdrew rapidly (the feeling causing Jenny to thrill and shriek), heart pounding and mind racing. They both blushed furiously and glanced nervously at whatever books they weren't reading prior.

They could learn from each other, she decided, many pleasurable things.

Jenny had begun to greet her mistress each morning with a kiss and a glass of her preferred beverage: warmed blood. Vastra pretended to resist the doting, yet secretly looked forward to their morning ritual. They would each go about their daily business—housekeeping, shopping, research, training, each finding ways to be in the other's company several times for this reason or that. Vastra often thought herself quite silly for being taken with a member, of all species, this one. Despite all of it however, she could not resist the urge to peek in on the girl in the kitchen or wherever else in the house she might be, just to watch her at her tasks or to share a moment of eye contact. In the evenings they would read to one another, sometimes fiction, sometimes histories and sciences, in which Vastra would instruct her companion and together they would discuss, speculate, and argue. But always, always, there would be much kissing. Touching was mostly restrained to shoulders and arms, hand holding, or a gentle tug at the waist to draw the other in closer, and it was deliriously pleasurable for the two of them.

Jenny had decided that she would keep her hair up when they were together, in a small way mirroring to Vastra the custom of the Silurians. She knew it would be more provocative to wear it down, or at least she had read such things in romance stories, but she had sensed that her mistress was intrigued by her long, dark hair. She was correct. This drove Vastra a little wild at times-she had seen many naked humans and all of their hairy parts, but they were dead and about to be meals. And almost always males. She longed to nuzzle in the loosened hair of Jenny Flint, so strange to her and so very alluring.

Vastra, in turn, decided to stay somewhat clothed, mirroring the custom of the humans. This drove Jenny a little wild, too, but she was becoming adept at stealing glances during the bath, and had begun to take a little bit more time with the back washing. Sometimes she would even insist on a brief shoulder rub, citing Madame's stress from dealing with the ignorant, dull witted humans on a day-to-day basis. They'd have a little laugh, but those times between them were sweet and intimate.

They would end each evening, parting with sighs and glances, each to her own quarters. How long must they continue the torturous courtship? Would they ever share a bed?

Some nights, as she listened to Jenny slipping down the hall to her rooms, Vastra wondered what exactly the reason was that they hadn't enjoyed each other fully yet. It was clear they each desired it. Vastra was not inexperienced in sex with her own kind, for it was a perfectly natural expression. She had always preferred females for coupling but had never considered sharing her body with any species other than her own, and certainly not a mammal. She had come a long way toward amending her hatred for the humans, though. After all, she was actually helping them and living among them, albeit in a shroud of mystery. But this Jenny Flint had changed everything. At first she thought she was drawn to the girl simply because she was the first real friend in this world. There was The Doctor of course, and colleagues and such, but never a real companion. Yet in these several months, Vastra knew that what she felt was much more than she had ever bargained for.

For the Silurians, sexual expression was not bound by human conventions of marriage or even relationships, though she was beginning to see the value of the latter. And, sexual release for her was somewhat different than for a human woman. (She had made extensive study of human anatomy in order be a more effective in combat; it only made sense to investigate the more interesting bits, too.) She had no single bundle of nerves hidden away beneath slick folds. She had the slick folds alright, but it was the heat and the taste of her partner that brought her to climax. It was the chemical signals (of which humans had long since lost awareness), that triggered pleasure chemicals in her brain, washing over her in waves of ecstatic bliss that could last a very long time—sometimes hours- in the right situation. It had been millenia since her last "right situation".

Self-pleasuring was limited because of the necessary chemical exchange. Memories and fantasy could evoke a degree of arousal, but not anything like the shared act. And now, this marvelous conundrum: Jenny Flint. A mammal, human, all hairy, and an absolute distraction to all rational thought. Despite the logistics, she knew she wanted to be close to this girl and touch her and be touched by her. Just the sight of her stirred Vastra's belly. And when she laughed, oh that was almost sex on its own. Yes, she knew they would lie together soon, and so she savored the delicious slowness as much as she was impatient with it.

Both women seemed to calm themselves with the knowledge that things happen in their own time, and unless one or the other withdrew for some reason, there was nothing to worry about.

Their relationship was far more complicated than a working arrangement, or friendship or courtship even. One day after lengthy discussion, it was decided that Jenny would keep her position as chambermaid-after all it could be useful at times to be practically invisible to the kinds of men they often encountered on their adventures. No one regarded a chambermaid, nor would anyone ever be threatened by one. Until, in Jenny's case, it was much too late. Even as green as she was in her skills, more than one villain had lost his hand at the wrist by reaching for her mistress and assuming she was helpless to defend. So, for the sake of appearances, Jenny would continue as always.

Despite Jenny's deference, neither woman had any misconception about the true nature of the relationship. They were, in most all things, equal. Jenny served the Silurian from a place of pure joy-she needed to care for her, as much as Vastra needed the assistance. Once, Vastra insisted that Jenny call her by her name instead of formal titles. Jenny replied that she liked the titles and that she might consider using her name at some, considerably appropriate time, should one present itself. Odd though it might seem, it worked beautifully for them both.

In the 10th month of Jenny's employ, Madame Vastra had to leave for several days on business. She assured Jenny that it was not dangerous business, only meeting with Scotland Yard. Reluctantly Jenny agreed to stay home, and besides, she had a plan. Hopefully the plan would culminate in some interspecies lovemaking. It was love. For her part, anyway. Jenny had reached this conclusion just two weeks ago. She remembered the exact moment.

_Vastra had been out on her own, stumbled upon some unsavory characters and after some struggle defeated both and ate one of them. But she got knocked about a bit, suffering a cut on the back of her head at the slope of the left most crest. She returned home, exhausted (more from her enormous meal as from the fighting) and all but fell into Jenny's arms, which frightened the wits out of the poor girl, who worried incessantly when her mistress ventured out into the dangerous night alone._  
_"Oh dear, ma'am!"_  
_"I'm fine, really, Jenny. Fine." Vastra grasped Jenny's upper arms and looked her squarely in the face. Jenny's eyes were darting all over the Silurian, head to toe, checking for rips in her coat and dress or any possible injury to her person. Vastra tipped her head forward to remove her battered hat and that is when it happened._  
_A sizable trickle of blood made its way forward from the top of Vastra's head and ran down her face. Spinning her abruptly halfway round, and seeing the blood on her neck and soaking her collars. Jenny almost fainted. Not from the sight of blood, but from dread fear._  
_She pushed Vastra's shoulders so that she sat down on the step and by instinct reached for Vastra's head. She caught herself just in time, pulling her hands back. She stuttered, "It's…you've…but…your head…oh—" releasing a little sob, she shook her head to steel herself. Vastra was so very touched by her concern._  
_"My dear, dear girl! I'm very much unharmed…" She took Jenny's hands and began kissing them in earnest._  
_"But you're bleeding! Please, ma'am—I don't want to disrespect your privacy, but I must tend that wound."_

_This statement verified to Vastra that Jenny had indeed ascertained the delicacy of the situation. "Get me two small mirrors, so that I may look at it." She paused. Jenny did not move, only looked at her with the round eyes of a worried companion. "Go. I'm fine. Safe in my house, with my lovely ape to tend to me. Go." Reluctantly, Jenny left her side and got two hand mirrors, holding them at angles so Vastra could get a look at the wound. Her suspicions were confirmed. It was a nasty cut and needed tending and even if it hadn't been nasty, she couldn't properly reach it on her own even with the help of mirrors. She wasn't sure that Jenny could truly understand just how intimate this would be for her and while the time was fast approaching that she would present herself fully to Jenny, she had imagined a less clinical, more romantic circumstance to precede it. A stranger tending this cut would be preferable, if only Vastra could bear the thought of anyone touching her in any way besides her beloved Jenny. No, she decided, it must be done. "Alright Jenny", Vastra said softly. Jenny set aside the mirrors and took the hands of her mistress. Vastra looked at her with a tender vulnerability in her eyes and said, "But please, be gentle. And thank you…for respecting me." Jenny nodded and began the work of tending the nasty cut and purposed to cause as little embarrassment at possible. She resisted the urge to let her fingers enjoy the soft then bony texture of the Silurian's head which drew her in despite the circumstance. She explained each move she was going to make before she made it and tenderly and respectfully cleaned and dressed the wound._

_"There." she said as she finished. "Don't think it will leave a scar, but if it does, I'll happily kiss it better." Vastra gasped and blushed at such a lascivious suggestion. "One day…, " Jenny teased and spun around to face her companion, a twinkle in her eye. "Help me up, Ape!" she mock-ordered Jenny. The girl grasped the elbow of her mistress, steadying her as she stood._

_"We need to get you out of these things, ma'am. Let me run a bath for you." All kidding and discomfort aside, Vastra took the hands of the girl then kissed her fingers and knuckles and placed Jenny's hand over her heart. "You are a marvelous girl, Jenny Flint. I'd be so lost without you."_  
_"I feel exactly the same, ma'am," she replied as she took one of Vastra's soft, scaled hands and placed flat it on her heart. Jenny knew in that moment that she loved this creature beyond all measure. That she would go anywhere with her and would do anything for her. And that she would live and die by her side. They stood that way for several minutes, the silence between them never void. Vastra removed Jenny's palm from her chest and placed a lingering kiss there, the sweetness of it causing Jenny to swoon. Jenny did the same, then with a smile, scurried up the stairs to prepare the bath._

*******************************  
Jenny's cheeks warmed at the memory of that evening, so frightening and yet so very promising.

The morning arrived for Vastra's departure. They had a brief and quiet early breakfast. Then eventually, after becoming face-swollen from goodbye kisses and tears (which Vastra found amusing), Jenny released a small strand of hair from her bun, and drawing Vastra's hand to the tendril, allowed her to stroke it and even taste it (Vastra found this to be unbearably arousing). Now Vastra had some tears of her own. "Good bye my darling Ape!" "Goodbye my beautiful Lizard." And she was off.

Jenny had been reading about reptiles and had paid meticulous attention to Vastra's stories of home. She often spoke of the warmth of the canyon ridges and plateaus and that it was commonplace to gather in order bask and relive battles and gossip while absorbing the heat from the sun baked stone. It evoked images in Jenny's mind that were quite helpful each night as she returned to her bed alone. "_Not for long_", she hoped, and she'd drift to sleep, imagining what Madame would feel like laying against her with no clothes between them.

She'd saved her wages and made some inquiries while out shopping for the household, so Vastra was completely unaware of the plan. Jenny had arranged for the delivery of several long, flat stones to be set up in a terraced fashion in front of the fireplace in her mistress' bed room. They were thin enough so as to absorb heat from the warming pans situated underneath and not so heavy as to crash through to the floor below. She'd drawn out the plans very specifically, paid off the workers (with extra for their discretion) and after the third day, it was complete, which gave her a day, two at the most to get the warming elements in working order.

There were three terraced levels in a semi circular arrangement with supports and smaller stones in the back to leave space to put the pans of hot coals. She had long since sealed the windows for any drafts and with the doors closed and the fire fully blazing, the room became cozy. With a few more hours of radiant heat from the coals, it would certainly be warm enough for a reptilian woman to bask. The stones themselves became quite warm to the touch, which she thought would be just right for her beautiful lizard.

Vastra arrived home the next evening, a little tired from the traveling and more than a little hungry. She didn't have an opportunity to hunt while away, and the butcher near Scotland Yard, with whom she'd had an arrangement, had died suddenly. She took off her cloak and hat, and before she could call out to Jenny, she was nearly tackled with her embrace. She was fatigued, but the sight of her dear girl invigorated her immensely.  
"Oh, ma'am! How I've missed you!" she said, standing back, studying her mistress and holding both of her hands. "You're hungry. I'll fix you a meal."  
"Just a snack, please dear. I don't want to be drowsy hearing about all of the fun you've had while I was away."  
Vastra was touched by Jenny's instant awareness of her state and pulled her into another embrace, inhaling deeply of the woman's scent. "Ahhhh, home", she thought.

"I want to hear all about the fun_ you've_ had. Everything." But first, I will fetch you something to eat. Go. Sit." Turning to go, then suddenly spinning back on her heel, Jenny sprang up and kissed her Silurian on the mouth. "Ohh, how I've missed you, ma'am!" And she was gone.  
Vastra's heart swelled in her chest as she made her way to the dining room. All of the papers and periodicals from the past few days were laid out and opened to her favorite sections. Telegrams and other messages were neatly stacked to the side along with lists of house expenses and such. Vastra never looked at the expense ledger. She was very well compensated for her time and effort and had absolute trust in Jenny's integrity. She thought it all the more endearing that she recorded and prepared these reports despite her frequent protests.

Jenny sat quietly with her mistress as she ate, looked through the papers and making occasional comments. She made quick work of all that, as she was very interested in hearing from Jenny what she had been up to.  
"Well ma'am, I have a surprise for you." She sat grinning from ear to ear.  
"A what?"  
"A surprise. You know, something happily unexpected. But hopefully happy."  
"I will never understand you humans and the joy you take in secrets." she replied. But she loved the laughter in Jenny's eyes and couldn't help but play along with anything she might have in store. Oh how she had missed her dear ape!  
"Is it something you'll tell me or something you'll _show_ me?" Vastra said with the tiniest hint of suggestion as she leaned toward Jenny taking her hand.  
"It is something to show you," she replied, glad to hear the flirtatious tone in the Silurian's voice.  
"Wait here, while I go upstairs to prepare your bath. When I call for you, and only then—you may come up to your room. But knock first. Do you understand?" She peered at Vastra sternly.  
"Well, well! Who is lady of the house _now_?" Vastra playfully replied. "I'll be right here. But don't keep me waiting, dear. I'm terribly impatient." She extended her tongue to Jenny's neck, taking a slurp of sorts. She wanted to taste her excitement. Jenny attempted to slap it away, but never made contact. Vastra's reflexes were much too keen. Jenny scrambled up the stairs closing the bedroom door behind her taking a breath, and began to look over the preparations she'd already made.

The bath was almost ready. Just a bit more water from the fire to top it off and warm it well. The basking stage, as she had been calling it to herself, was warm and ready. The room felt sensuous and warm enough for even a truly cold blooded reptile. Knowing that Vastra would probably be at the end of her patience even now, she turned to exit through the bedroom and nearly stumbled into her mistress who was standing, mouth agape, taking in the sight before her.  
"MADAME!" Jenny shouted, "You shouldn't startle me like that! And—"  
"Jenny. Oh my, whatever have you done?" Vastra moved trance-like into the warmth of the room toward the stones.  
"Does it please you, ma'am? I read some books and listened to your stories, and-"  
"Jenny, you wonderful ape! You marvelous, wonderful, beautiful ape!" She turned to Jenny and seeing that she had been holding her breath, declared that yes she was indeed pleased. She began quickly removing her clothing, almost faster that Jenny could collect it from her and approaching the semi circle, lay down, pressing her body into the flat, smooth stones. She lay like that, prone for long enough that Jenny thought she might have fallen asleep except for the occasional moans and some strange clicking sounds coming from, it seemed, the back of the reptilian woman's throat. She'd not heard that before, but judging from the scene, decided that it must be very, very good. Try as she might to avert her eyes from the sensual eroticism displayed before her, Jenny couldn't help but stare for a bit.

Breaking from the reverie, she asked, "Ma'am? I've drawn a bath and you're sure to want one since your travels-"  
"I want to stay right here forever, Jenny. My dearest Jenny." At this, Jenny thought her heart would burst. Nothing made her more happy than seeing her beautiful lizard content.  
"You'll be coming right back to it… I'll keep it plenty warm for you."

Reluctantly, Vastra rose and sauntered toward Jenny with a swing in her hips. Jenny gulped. This was shaping up to be some kind of evening. Vastra wrapped her arms around her shoulders and nuzzled into her neck, nipping and licking, tasting Jenny's happiness and, yes, definitely a touch of arousal. She'd have to see what she could do about increasing that flavor.  
"Mmmmm. To the bath. You'll wash my back then?"  
"Of course, ma'am, I always do."  
"Will you sit beside me while I bathe? And talk to me?" She said this knowing that Jenny was having a very difficult time keeping the decorum.  
"Yes, of course, ma'am." Jenny tried to keep as professional a demeanor as possible—a very thin veil, they both knew.

The bath commenced and completed without much incident. Almost every word and gesture was loaded with suggestion and desire. It's a wonder they didn't just tumble out of the bath and directly into Vastra's bed.

"You'll join me, won't you, dear? On the basking stones?"  
"I'd be happy to, ma'am. You finish up here and I'll make sure it's still warm enough for you. I haven't exactly perfected the method yet."  
"It is perfect, just as you are perfect, Jenny Flint. Perfectly perfect."  
"Thank you, ma'am." She loved it when she called her by both of her names. "Still, I'll check it." And she left the bathroom for the bedroom.

She quickly replenished the coals, stoked the fire and put more wood on-she was hoping for an extended time on these rocks-and only when she heard her mistress stir, did she begin removing her clothing. A bold move for sure, but she had been invited to join her mistress, and besides, she wanted to see if she had remotely the same effect on the older woman. That bath had been sheer torture.

Vastra strode into the room and her eyes beheld Jenny in all her glory. Naked and looking over her shoulder, hair still in pins, her eyes were lidded and demure. The firelight and shadows danced and played on her skin and despite the dimly lit space, Vastra had no trouble taking in the details of the sight before her. "Oh!" she declared, then more softly, "Oh." She was more shapely and beautiful than Vastra had imagined. Even in training, the sweat-heavy clothes kept the secret of her strong yet feminine form.  
"Does this make you uncomfortable ma'am?"  
"Only in the most pleasant of ways." She smiled a naughty smile and made her way toward the radiating heat from the stones.  
"Shall I join you then? I've brought a towel in case the stones are too warm for my tender skin. I wanted to experience it just the way you do. Or as close as is possible..." She said this as she turned to face Vastra, holding the towel in her hand, mentally fighting the urge to cover herself. She'd never felt so wanton before. Preening and presenting her arse like the primate she is. She laughed to herself at that thought. The fire flashed in that instant, and Jenny got a clear view of the look in Vastra's eyes. The desire there belied their shared primate ancestry. Vastra liked her arse. Liked it very much.

Jenny waited for her companion to lie across the warm, flat surface before mimicking, as best she could, the posture that Vastra took. They lay facing each other along the length of the middle level of stones, face to face, with their feet, each at opposite ends of the stage. Vastra closed her eyes and sighed. Jenny scooted closer toward her and, straining forward, kissed her lizard woman on the mouth. "Mmmmm. More of that please." Vastra said. She was becoming more and more fond to the human way of kissing. Jenny was happy to comply, scooting closer still and placing a lazy,steamy kiss, moving her lips gently over Vastra's and sucking on Vastra's lower lip until she moaned. When they opened their eyes, it was some moments later, and Jenny's were round and brimming with tears. "I've never been so happy as I am right now, ma'am. And, well, ma'am…I-I love you. Even though I know you can probably taste it on my skin. I still think a thing like that should be said." With that, a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "May I?" Vastra asked. Jenny nodded and allowed the other woman to cup her face in her hand, wiping the tear away. Vastra leaned in and kissed the trail of the salty tear from Jenny's eye, past her nose to her sweet, sweet mouth. She allowed to her tongue to follow the same path. She tasted of bliss and lust and yes, definitely love. They lay like that for some time, staring into each other's eyes, reading so much of each other there.

The stones became too warm for Jenny, so she reached for the towel she had placed nearby. She sat up, folding the towel and sat down again, leaning against the next step. "May I-" Jenny whispered, in a register far lower than her regular voice, "may I – look at you, ma'am?"  
The Silurian was about to answer with some joking reply dotted with sarcasm, but as she took a second look, she saw such earnestness and hunger in Jenny's face that she was reduced to a whisper herself.  
"Yes. I'd like that."

Jenny shifted slightly, though still leaning against the top level of the stage. She sat up a little straighter and let her eyes trail down the serpentine body of her lover. She moved slowly and stopped at her feet. But she wasn't done. Oh no, she was just beginning. All the times she averted her gaze at the bath, all the many times she had imagined the body of this Silurian warrior, all of those times couldn't compare to the reality of just her feet and ankles. Her talons were manicured quite short, otherwise they would be dangerous. Her legs—so powerful- as she well knew from grappling- how would they feel around her waist, squeezing and writhing in pleasure instead of power? The shapely hips, and sloping waist. And at the apex of her legs, a mound covered with what appeared to be the very softest and most delicate of scales. What mysteries lie beneath there and what would she need to bring her greatest pleasure? Her breasts had no nipples. Yet were they sensitive in any way? Would she know that human breasts are quite sensitive? Would she need instruction, or had she done all this before? Her arms and shoulders were so firm and rippled with strength. She'd felt as much in training and in passion, too. And her hands that wield a sword with untold precision and yet so gently wiped a tear from her face that it felt barely a whisper.

Jenny lingered at her knees, her mound, her belly, her hips, her breasts. Her shoulders. So many minutes, just looking. Vastra's eyes never left her lover's face. And as Jenny's eyes made their circuitous, languid journey over her body, Vastra felt herself suddenly shy. It was the intensity of her gaze, the raw hunger in her stare. She realized that so much of her time and energy was spent concealing herself. Hiding her true being from the rest of the world. Covering up. And here, right now, completely naked, Jenny was giving her the gift she herself had so rarely been given. Full and utter regard. A wave of emotion came over her and that wasn't all. Jenny's gaze had awoken something ancient and mysterious within. Something the Silurian hadn't experienced herself though she'd heard about it in old stories of great passion. She began expressing pheromones. Through two tiny ducts at the inner base of her outer skull crests, and two ducts within the folds of her sex. So aroused was she, so totally engaged in this experience that the deepest part of her body began releasing its gift. "_Oh, if only Jenny weren't such a mammal, she could know how much I desire her_." Vastra lamented to herself. She loved Jenny in spite of this, but mourned that she couldn't fully experience her body's response. _And they weren't even touching_. Yet.

As Vastra was lost in thought, Jenny paused in her staring. What was that on the air? Arousal? She knew of her own dripping wetness (unnamed reason for the towel), but it only smelled remotely familiar. "_Could it be? Is that Madame? She doesn't seem to be moist. But God-spice and salt and earth…_," Jenny thought as she leaned forward and inhaled slowly and as deeply as her lungs would allow. She held on to the sensation of that fragrance with all her might, but eventually had to exhale. Her eyes traveled the wonderful spiraling patterns of scales along Vastra's neck and head, and when she met her eyes, Jenny's were lidded and much darker. This caused the older woman to begin expressing again, much to her surprise, and she just held Jenny's gaze, studying her for any sign that she was detecting the pheromones. Jenny leaned in again, and inhaled. More slowly, more deeply this time and Vastra noticed. Jenny wasn't just breathing she was _sensing_. She could smell the pheromone in the air and she was responding to it. This was new and she would investigate later, but the circuit of Jenny sensing her arousal and her sensing Jenny sensing it was causing a pheromone storm, the likes of which she'd never known. She could think later, right now it was for her to merge with this human whose soul, in this very moment, was joining with hers.

Jenny was becoming completely intoxicated. It was more than an aroma. Something deep inside was triggered. She wanted to writhe around in the cloud of this feeling until she was covered from head to toe, inside and out. She began to roll her pelvis forward and back and brought a hand up to her own breast to grasp her nipple. She began to moan softly and for a brief moment was aware that she was completely unhindered and unashamed of her body or her actions. Her sex was pulsing, in time it seemed with Vasta's own heartbeat, and she felt like she was on the very brink of climax. Her breathing was speeding up, she began to perspire, she was feeling that tingling in her toes like right before she came…

Vastra was in awe of what was taking place. This woman was approaching release by simply looking at her. Jenny's eyes seared into her body She had never felt so desired, nor so shamelessly licentious. In a flash, Vastra lept up and straddled Jenny's hips and was sitting between her legs, panting and rutting to get as close as possible to her lover. Jenny grasped at her as for dear life, crushing their breasts together and they both clung to each other in the desperation of release. "I love you." Jenny whispered over and over again. "I love you, my Vassstraaa..."The Silurian's eyes went wide, hearing her name on her lover's lips. That clicking sound began in rapid succession at the back of her throat and then she cried out in a voice that was anything but human. Jenny, as much from fear as from arousal pressed herself all the more tightly into their embrace. Just moments later, she threw her head back and cried out into the night. The joined lovers held each other and wept as their breathing slowed to normal.

Wide-eyed and ravenous for more, Vastra began to lave Jenny's body with her tongue—her neck, her back, her breasts. The reptilian organ easily slipped and slithered between them. Jenny growled and bit Vastra's shoulder hard when she flicked her nipple. So Vastra did that again and again. Jenny leaned back against the stone so that her mistress would have a little more space to explore her body. Her lover lapped at the tears still brimming in her eyes, and finally able to speak, said, "Jenny Flint, I love you. I love you with my whole heart."

Jenny sat back up and reaching behind her, pulled the pins from her hair, freeing the long tresses and shaking it loose so that it fell across her shoulders. Vastra nearly climaxed again at that and immediately buried her face in as much of her hair as she could manage. Jenny held Vastra's head to her, whispering, "Is this alright? May I touch your crests?" to which Vastra could only reply by nodding and Jenny touched her lover's face and head for the first time. She did so with such reverence that Vastra began to scent again. Jenny responded immediately, kissing the older woman's face until she found the ducts that were the source of the fragrance and kissed her there over and over.

When at last Vastra extricated herself from Jenny's hair, she got back to exploring the rest of her body. She looked brazenly at Jenny's breasts and taking a nipple between thumb and forefinger squeezed. Jenny moaned. She raised Jenny's arms above her head and lapped at her sides and arm pits. She tasted salt and lots and lots of arousal. She lapped at her ears, squeezed the juncture of her leg and hip, held the weight of the girl's breasts in her hands. So warm, so supple, and so very sexy.

The human's hands were touching her all over, gently along her crests, firmer along her shoulders and back, soft and massaging on her breasts, which felt wonderful. Yet her fingers were tentative near her mound. "Show me," Jenny whispered, "I don't know what to do."

Vastra laid her hand on top of Jenny's, guided it down and pressed it flat against her mound. Jenny was studying her face for any clue as to what she should do next. Vastra simply kept her eyes locked with Jenny's and, extending her tongue to Jenny's sex, began to explore the folds, finding her wet and ready. She tasted so much in Jenny's essence: joy, mild apprehension, arousal, and overwhelming love. Vastra was scenting continuously now as she lapped gently at her labia. Jenny found that as her body opened and responded to her mistress, Vastra's own body began to open to Jenny. The scales parted slightly, revealing a slit of sorts and as Vastra continued to touch her, she opened up all the more. Jenny's fingers, with very little pressure, slipped into warm folds not too much unlike her own. Vastra guided her fingers to move in an undulating, fluttering kind of motion which caused them both to begin rocking and pressing against each other.

They reclined to their sides and with some slight adjusting of their legs, Vastra got settled above Jenny, whose fingers never left her lover's sex. The feeling was indescribable and all she could think of was how much she wanted to press her face into that warmth and wetness and to kiss her there.

Vastra's tongue withdrew as they lay down but she soon put her hand in its place. Her fingers moved against Jenny's clit in such an unearthly rhythm that she thought she may lose consciousness. Then, Vastra slid two fingers to Jenny's opening and waited, looking to her for permission to press inside. Jenny nodded with a smile on her lips and she was possessed fully by her lover.

"You feel so beautiful, Jenny! My darling. So very beautiful." And they pushed and lifted each other higher and higher. Vastra added another finger to thrust firmly and her thumb to gently press on her clit with each thrust. Jenny could barely concentrate on what she was doing with her hand because she was being driven mad by Vastra's ministrations. The reptilian folds were closing and grasping Jenny's fingers now, drawing her deeper. The pressure and slickness was delicious and Jenny continued the movement Vastra demonstrated. The pheromones and sweat and smell of sex in the air between them carried them both off to some other plane, and Vastra slowed her tongue's strokes to licking and pressing at Jenny's pulse point, crying out as a climax broke over her. She shook and clicked and only stopped her motions within Jenny briefly. As Vastra's body released its captive, Jenny slowly removed her hand from her love and held her tightly as she uncontrollably thrust against Vastra's hand. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! **OH**!" The world behind her eyes burst into every color and she could feel the atoms in her body expanding and rapidly contracting only to explode again. She was vocalizing strings of consonants and gasping for breath and shuddering. She was absolutely undone, thrashing and weeping.

And then, with a smug grin, Vastra slithered down her body between her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

The golden light from the remaining candles and the embers from the fire place cast few shadows across the room. Comfortably warm under the quilts and blankets now, Vastra lay right up next to Jenny, propped on one elbow, with her other arm resting between Jenny's breasts and her palm lightly pressed flat against her heart. Her leg was draped across Jenny's thigh, her belly and breasts pressed against Jenny's torso. Her tongue lazily tasted the air between them in slow intervals. She couldn't say how long they'd been there like that. It wasn't nearly morning yet, so it really hadn't been that long, although Vastra was beginning to become a little concerned because Jenny hadn't stirred since she brought her to the warm eiderdown of her bed.

She maximized her contact— it was as much to maintain her warmth as it was a comfort. The feel of the human's skin and the steady thumping of her heart let Vastra know that her lover was not in distress, only still off in whatever other place she went to a while ago when she sobbed her pleasure, slicing through the quiet of the house. Maybe an hour?

Now, with Jenny sleeping, Vastra took in the beauty of her face. The thick, dark mane on her head, the soft downy hair on her cheek and jawline—so very fine and pale. The arch of her brows, the bridge of her nose, those wonderful lashes that had tickled and delighted her so. The little beauty mark just off of her smile line. That mouth that kissed and sucked and nibbled and sang out into the night the joys of their consummation. In another life, Vastra had loved and been loved (as much as a trained warrior could have time for those things), but that was so long ago, hardly a memory anymore. And now, looking at the sweet face of this unlikely lover, she was filled with such an urge to protect and to know, and to cherish this human… "_astonishing", _Vastra thought. "I am yours, my darling ape, quite completely yours." she whispered. She felt sure that this, their being together, was a right and good thing. Her love for Jenny was singular, like truth.

Eventually, Jenny began to stir, her brown eyes fluttering open to see wide, smiling blue ones peering down at her. She slowly realized she was in a bed and naked, and she groggily wondered how she got there. As the events from earlier in the evening began to unfold in her memory, a smile began on her lips and with each recollection it spread until it crossed her whole face. "It wasn't a dream, then?" She turned slightly to face Vastra, who slowly shook her head and leaned in to nuzzle her affectionately. Jenny snuggled into the Silurian, kissing her neck and jaw, then abruptly looked up at Vastra. "How did—when did—?" Jenny was still a little love drunk and was having just a tiny bit of trouble finding her words.

"It appears that you were rendered unconscious, dear. I was afraid I'd... broken you." They both laughed a little at this. "Apparently, you call on your gods when I nuzzle and kiss you…" she slid her hand down between the girl's breasts, over the curve of her belly, "…_here_." she said, grasping her sex gently, and gave a squeeze that sent tingles through both of them. "And after the calling, you began to chant... let's see, 'sweet Jesus', 'sweet mother of god'—then, well, I'm not sure what language or what gods, but you were out. So I brought you to the warmth of my bed."

The details of this part were a little fuzzy in Jenny's memory, but she recalled the beautiful agony— the relentless hunger of her lover, searching her depths with her tongue, whose majesty was not in the length or strength of it, as Jenny had fantasized, but in its agility. She'd rubbed her face and forehead and crests along her wet and swollen labia, as if she would crawl inside her if she could. Vastra's strong hands grasped and squeezed her thighs and arse and breasts and after what seemed like an eternity of this exquisite worship, Jenny began to rise- or at least she thought she had—as though she were suspended on the finest wire between pleasure and pain, with all the stars of the universe at her fingertips. And then, as if in slow motion, it snapped. And she was floating and falling, and all those stars gathered around her to bear her up and deliver her safely back to earth. Her sex thrummed at the memory of it and her eyes grew dark with desire.

Energized by these thoughts of her mistress' face between her legs, she bucked her hips and flipped them so that she was straddling the lizard woman's sides, and had pinned her arms above her head on the bed. Vastra arched in a lame attempt to escape—they both knew that if she so desired, Vastra could have the tables turned without so much as a thought—but Jenny held fast and moved her face within an inch of her lover's. Her breasts hung just so her tight nipples grazed the surface of Vastra's smooth breasts. Jenny's hair fell forward forming a sort of veil around their heads, making this communion seem all the more intimate. They stayed like this, quiet and feeling the breathing and heartbeat of each other, for some time, staring into each other's eyes.

Jenny's head was full of thoughts and questions. She loved the lizard woman more than her own life, and been given the blessing of such physical pleasure even the forbidden books she'd seen hadn't described. They didn't seem to need a lot of words between them, yet she wondered if she would somehow have to resort to them, feeble though they may be, not having the advantage of extensive knowledge of how lovemaking works with a homoreptilian woman. She was certain that the sex they'd had earlier was quite satisfying to them both, but now, as she was atop her lover, she wanted to make her call out to _her_ gods and go to that beautiful place suspended by the stars where she had been. She just wasn't sure how. "You make me feel as though I am one with the stars in the heavens," she whispered, "and I want to take you there, too."

Vastra was moved by Jenny's declaration, and wanted desperately for her to know that all the stars in all the heavens couldn't compare to the light Jenny had brought to her heart. That being there with her, so open and vulnerable, created a heat in her belly that would rival any sun. And that Jenny's gaze on her and Jenny's touch on her set her spinning like a newborn galaxy. She would _say_ those things another time though. Jenny needed to know in a different kind of way that all those things were true.

"Take me there, Love.._. Feel_ me... Let's go there together." Vastra's words might have confused Jenny somewhat if she hadn't already decided that she would mimic, as best she could, given her solely human bits and parts, the way Vastra moved on her and explored her body. After all, hadn't it always been that way with them? They were so observant of each other to the point that they could almost anticipate the other's reaction. It frightened Jenny sometimes, how very connected they were. And so, feel she did.

She kissed Vastra's mouth, lapping at her lips, the roof of her mouth, her teeth. She used her face as she would a hand, gently pressing and rubbing her cheeks into her lover's face, along her neck, shoulders and chest. She licked her—long strokes of her tongue between her breasts, along her jaw to her chin. Intermittently she'd kiss and suck and nip at her, each time soothing the bitten area with her tongue. Vastra's own tongue followed shortly to sample the traces of saliva left by her lover. Each taste more concentrated with confidence and desire. Jenny became quite lost in the journey, her love and her instincts guiding her every caress along the exquisite texture of her scales.

Her hands moved down her mistress' arms, holding firmly, then moving along her sides to the soft edges of her breasts. She nuzzled her face between, around and along them. They might lack nipples and the acute sensitivity enabled by them, but they were sensitive in their own way, as evidenced by Vastra's growl when Jenny pressed her face against their supple form. Vastra held Jenny's sides and moved her hands around to grasp and pinch her nipples. When Jenny had moved too far down to reach, she ran her fingers through that glorious hair.

Jenny made very slow work of this, moving down her body, along her torso and sides and to the impossibly soft scales of her belly leading to her sex. She noted Vastra's responses. Her coos and soft moans, her gasps as more sensitive places were nibbled. She made love to every inch and scale of her, only stopping to whisper, "So beautiful." or "So soft." Or "I love you, darling."

Vastra was incredibly aroused and was arching and pressing herself into Jenny's touch. Jenny kissed and nuzzled her face between the Silurian's legs. Her mound was soft, but not yet parted, and Jenny knew that her lover needed more in order to open to her. This was not disappointing or frustrating to Jenny at all—she felt Vastra's pleasure in all that she was doing. So she slowly began to make her way back up, along the curves of her hips, the slopes of her rib cage to her belly, back along her sides and every scale of her bosom. Twice. Her bites became firmer and lingering on the journey up, and Vastra's moans became keening and Jenny could feel the clicking beginning in her lover's throat, a sure sign that she was well pleased indeed.

As she made her way, Jenny moved so that she was straddling Vastra's thigh. She shifted to her side, supporting herself on one arm, while the other continued touching wherever it could reach. She licked the face of her serpentine woman, and grinding her center on Vastra's leg, said, "I want to kiss you…" and sliding her hand down to grasp her mound, squeezing it firmly, she said, "…_here_." At this, Vastra began expressing pheromones and it was only a moment before Jenny's senses were awash in the Silurian's arousal. "Mmmmmm, "Jenny moaned, feeling herself gushing below. Vastra spread her legs further and pushed her hands down Jenny's back to her ass, pulling her tightly against her thigh.

Vastra's tongue flicked out along Jenny's swollen mouth. So busy she had been with those lips and tongue! Jenny moved her hand from her lover's mound to her own seeping wetness, and coating her fingers with her own essence, brought her hand to Vastra's mouth. "I'll save you the stretch, ma'am. "she said with a wicked grin. And spreading the moisture over the Silurian's lips, they both began to lap at the salty slick of Jenny's arousal and melted into a sensuous kiss, slow and white hot, in rhythm with Jenny's grinding. She moved her hand back between Vastra's legs and felt her begin to open.

Vastra was tasting Jenny now, all over. And clicking so rapidly it was almost a hum. Jenny found the sound to be almost musical and decidedly arousing. The reptilian tongue reached down and around, between and beneath. She particularly loved the human's ears. Having no external ones herself, she nibbled and suckled the lobes with great abandon and to the shivering delight of their owner. She bent the knee of her left leg so that her foot was flat on the bed for leverage. She began to push her pelvis up into Jenny's hand, whose fingers were slipping within her folds. "_She learns so quickly" _Vastra thought, but then again she was well aware of that. Jenny bit down hard on her shoulder then, and hearing her lover cry out, lifted her head to look into her eyes. The pheromone was heavy in the air, almost a cloud. But crystal clear was the love in Vastra's eyes and it took Jenny's breath away.

Jenny stopped the already slow movements of her pelvis—her clit was thick and pulsing and so close to demanding release. She nipped Vastra's lower lip, then slid down her body to her sex. Her fingers were still playing the rhythm they'd been taught and now her lips and tongue joined. She reveled in the softness. Drank of her wetness. Removing her hand she pressed both of hers against Vastra's thighs to spread her wide. Jenny flattened her tongue and licked her lover the full length of her slit and kissed her sex like it was a mouth. So many folds like a complicated flower—like a rose. Petals like a rose. That is what her sex felt like. And Jenny gently rubbed her face and forehead and chin all around. She extended her tongue as far as it would reach inside and tasted all she could of the Silurian woman. She felt primal and enlightened.

Vastra had never been taken like this before. It wasn't unheard of amongst Silurians, just not a common practice even for two females. She had been eager to give the experience to the human, first because her research had shown that kissing the sex of a woman brought her immense pleasure, second because she wanted to kiss her everywhere and swim in her warmth and passion. And now she fully understood the appeal. She felt her own back arch off of the bed, her head thrash about from side to side and her hands reaching down for Jenny's head to hold it there, closer and closer.

As amazing and intense as all the feelings in her body were, Vastra began to feel something else, too. She loved Jenny, had told her and showed her, and now this love was swelling within her, filling her and spilling over. She tugged on her shoulder. She needed to be face to face with her lover. Jenny responded, moving back up to hold Vastra in her arms. "Is everything alright, ma'am?" she panted, her face slick with sex. "I love you, Jenny, "Vastra replied, "I want to…to finish… together."

Jenny was moved by the tenderness and need in her lover's voice. "You're so beautiful," Jenny said. Vastra took Jenny's face in her hands. "So beautiful…" Jenny repeated, situating herself between Vastra's legs and pressing herself against her lover. As she began to slide her hips gently up and down, her clit was stimulated just enough. "Is this ok?" she asked. Vastra nodded and began scenting again. "_So this is how it works for her." _Jenny thought, locking her eyes on the Silurian's. Vastra coiled her legs around Jenny's and moved into her as the human pressed down, clicking and moaning and scenting.

Breathing was becoming rapid and labored for them both. After several minutes of the controlled, intense movement, Jenny was quite warm under the blankets and her skin shone in the candle light. Vastra tasted her, but her eyes never left the human's. They continued like this, Jenny gently stroking herself on Vastra's sex, Vastra holding Jenny's face. It was easy and sweet.

When she came, Jenny never even blinked. Her eyes opened wider and she stopped her movements and she felt the waves washing over her, not crashing as before. She held her darling lizard even closer to her and pressed her forehead to Vastra's, smiling through glistening tears. Jenny's hot breath on her face triggered Vastra's climax and it was much the same for her. Soft, merciful waves of bliss rolling over her again and again.

After several long moments, with a kiss, Jenny lay her head on Vastra's chest. The warrior's strong arms wrapped around her. She was kissing her hair. Jenny was listening to her lover's heartbeat. They lay in the warm silence for a while. Then, Jenny said softly, "I still feel it, ma'am. Do you?"

"Yes, Love."


End file.
